MIDNIGHT SURPRISE PARTY
by XXDRAGNIODFIERCEXX14
Summary: JOIN ME, GINGA AND MADOKA THROUGH A ADVENTURE AND A AWESOME SURPRISE PARTY. XXDRAGONBREATHXX13


It was pleasant weather in Metal Bey City, The angels were having a pillow fight up in the sky and the feather was falling on the ground.

A girl in a black silver metallic crochet lace tank top, white jeans, and a white woolen hooded cape and with white elegant combat boots entered the B-pit. Ginga was in basement screaming like little girl. Madoka was yelling over him. "Would you keep a bit down Ginga I am trying to work here"?

"Yeah, sorry but how am I going keep it down that we're p-"

"Zip it Ginga we have a customer, we can talk about this later" screamed Madoka.

She came up from the basement and greeted the girl which was standing and observing the counter.

"May I help ma'am" Madoka questioned

Still there was no response.

Madoka questioned again and cleared her throat.

"Oh, yeah I didn't hear you there". The girl gestured her hand to her iPod.

"You're voice is so similar, do I know you" questioned the Ginga.

"Of course, yes you do know me Ginga". Answered the girl and took her hoody.

"I still don't remember you, who are you" asked Ginga

"Ferocious", "what a pleasant surprise."

"Ferocious who" questioned Ginga to Madoka

"The one who wrote, TTS, ATBON, LOST, PADON" answered Madoka

"Oh, the one who made me the baby Ginga" questioned Ginga

"Yeah, that's the one" said ferocious

"Well, as you can see I am here to destroy your life, so don't ask me why am I here "said ferocious

"Doesn't all the FFA do that with us" Ginga and Madoka said union.

"But, I haven't done anything to hurt you yet" said in a mocking way.

Suddenly an explosion occurred at B-pit and the B-pit was in ashes, Madoka yelled

"WHAT HAVE DONE TO MY B-PIT"?

"Opps, so sorry, I can't help it I wanted destroyed it".

Then suddenly Madoka and Ginga and ferocious landed on top of a roof top, Madoka was shocked when she kneeled down and stared downwards.

THEY WERE STANDING ON A ROOFTOP OF A PLANE WHICH WAS GOING TO CRASH INTO A MOUTAIN.

"Ahhh, we're too young to die" Madoka and Ginga yelled in union and hugged each other tightly.

"Awe, please it's too much isn't, just inhale the fresh air you guys, you'll feel better". Said ferocious

Just then the plane hit the mountain and exploded, but everyone was safe and sound standing on the top of ocean.

"Where the hell we are now" questioned Ginga

"I guess we are on the ocean" said Madoka

"How can be we be on the ocean" and suddenly Ginga fell in the water with Madoka and ferocious stood there laughing manically.

"You're crazy" Madoka yelled at her.

"Weren't all the FFA is suppose to be crazy" said in mocking way.

"But, at least they don't try to kill us" Madoka and Ginga yelled in union

"You're mean" yelled ferocious and faded away

"Hey, don't leave us here to died" yelled Madoka and Ginga

"Look, you made her angry and I am young to die" said Ginga

"Ginga, how could you say something like that, Hikaru is right all men are same". Yelled Madoka at Ginga

**At the desert**

Whereas Ferocious transported her to a desert sat on the sand and cried for an hour at least.

"How, could they just forget my birthday like that, aren't I something important to them" and started crying again.

**With Ginga and Madoka**

Ginga and Madoka freezing to death, all their clothes wet. Ad no sign of a boat or ship which could help them get them back home safely.

"Let's, try again maybe she'll come" said Madoka

Ginga nodded

"Ferocious" Madoka and Ginga yelled

"Ferocious" said again

And again and again still no reply.

"That's it we're going to die, either by cold or eaten by a shark". Ginga yelled in frustration.

Then beam of light splashed and ferocious appeared with big puffy eyes and transport them safely back to the b-pit, Ginga and Madoka cheered and ferocious stood there with a long face. Madoka and Ginga each went their own rooms and came back dressed in their usual signature outfit.

"What's wrong with you" question Ginga

"Nothing, just nothing" and ferocious burst into crying

"What did you said to her" asked Madoka to Ginga

"I didn't said anything just asked what's wrong with her" replied Ginga

Glitter bombs started to exploded and pie were thrown around the whole B-pit, Ginga and Madoka yelled or begged for mercy

But there were all ready a hundred or even thousands bats in b-pit flying, and Ginga and Madoka screaming. Then an earthquake occur the whole basement of b-pit cracked and everything fell. Madoka was outside on the street away from lifelong home, crushed in millions of pieces. Ginga was on top of a street lamp.

**THE END**_**(the story continues, read further you'll get what happen)**_

_"Ah Ah Ah Ah ," yelled Madoka and jerked woke up._

"I better start making the birthday cake before she arrives" Madoka said that and ran into bathroom and took the bath.

Meanwhile after the bath she woke Ginga who was sleeping in his usual sofa and sweating, and told him call the friends and prepare for the big day.

**At the WBBA**

The whole office was decorated in birthday party theme, the there was buffet table; with yummy dishes "pasta, pizza, burgers (as usual), spaghetti, chocolate cake, ice-cream.

The whole WBBA was decorated in blue and black buttons, H-A-P-P-Y B-I-R-T-H-D-A-Y hanging on the walls. Lots of presents kept (take I can only imagine) on the table. As soon as the clock strike twelve 'o' clock and date turned into 10- December- '14, the doors to the of the office opened and there the blind fold was taken of ferocious eyes and everyone yelled "surprise". Ferocious standing there shocked to see this wonderful site that everyone remembered her 'BIRTHDAY DAY'.

After awhile of enjoying the party, everyone hugging and greeting their friends and OC'S

Everyone stood around with ferocious and brought the triple layer chocolate cake baked by Madoka, with flower topping and written HAPPY BIRTHDAY (MY REAL NAME).

"Thank you so much this wonderful night, you guys" said ferocious

"At least this much for you, because didn't try send me "Ginga" and to Kenta to coma" said Ginga

"Well, I was thinking to write one story like that" told ferocious to Ginga

"What "yelled Ginga and ran to the sulking corner.

"What, happen to him? Just forget it, so did you like the story join me in my birthday by reading this story thank you so much for corporation, I love you all".

Signoff you're sincerely Ferocious.

**link's to my suit are on my profile go and me now.**


End file.
